The present invention is directed to communication systems and electrical circuits.
Over the last few decades, the use of communication networks exploded. In the early days of the Internet, popular applications were limited to emails, bulletin board, and mostly informational and text-based web page surfing, and the amount of data transferred was usually relatively small. Today, Internet and mobile applications demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. For example, a social network like Facebook processes more than 500 TB of data daily.
In high speed communication applications, an important aspect is to process received signals at the receivers. Among other components, input terminals of receivers are specifically configured to receive and process incoming signals. Over the past, various types of conventional input termination circuits have been used, but unfortunately they have been inadequate. Therefore, improved systems and methods thereof are desired.